1. Field
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus capable of obtaining caller identification information from caller identification service (Caller ID) via a communication line.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there is a communication apparatus, such as a facsimile (FAX) machine, having a caller ID display function capable of displaying the caller identification information such as a telephone number of the calling party. The caller identification information is obtained through the Caller ID from a telephone station switcher via a telephone line, when the communication apparatus receives an incoming call from the caller. See JP-A-2001-326771, for example.
However, if the caller disables the Caller ID, the Communication apparatus having the caller ID display function cannot display the caller ID information, and a user cannot know who the caller is.
In this kind of the communication apparatus, there is a communication apparatus includes a memory storing a telephone directory in which correspondence information, such as a name, associated with caller ID information are registered, and displays the correspondence information read from the memory corresponding to the obtained caller ID information through the caller ID when the incoming call is received. However, if the communication apparatus receives the incoming call with the caller ID information that is not registered in the telephone directory, the communication apparatus can not display the correspondence information, and only displays the caller ID information. Therefore, it is difficult for the user to know who the caller is.